Princess Neptune/Relationships
This page is comprised of Princess Neptune's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Relatives *King Gold (father) *Queen Juno † (mother) *Prince Silver (paternal uncle) *Princess Vesta (older sister) *Princess Jupiter and Princess Terra (younger sisters) *Prince Artemis (paternal first cousin) *Prince Hydro Lance (son) *Princess Sunset Shimmer/Apolla, Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily (nieces) *Prince Mercury (nephew) Gold and Juno Neptune had a very close relationships with both her parents and likely inherited her love for nature from her mother. Neptune was saddened by the passing of her mother, but followed her father's example in remembering how she was in life: happy and full of love for her family. Hydro Lance Hydro Lance is Neptune's son that she has with Tritone. While neither one expresses it as obviously as other parent and child relationships, Neptune and Lance are exceptionally close to each other largely due to just how much Lance takes after his mother. He greatly respects his mother as a powerful and efficient ruler and magic user and aspires to be just like her. Though he hides it well, he often seeks her approval in everything he does. If ever he is unsure of what to do, he always asks himself what his mother would do in his place. While Neptune may not have intended so, she is a strict parent to her son, but nonetheless cares a great deal about him and his well-being. Silver Silver is Neptune's paternal uncle, the brother of her father. Following his reformation, Neptune was the only one of her sisters to not be fully convinced of his change. She pulled him aside and silently threatened him should he try to harm her sisters. Vesta, Jupiter and Terra Vesta, Jupiter and Terra are Neptune's sisters. Due to their father's falling out with Silver, their father raised them to be as close with each other as they could. He placed emphasis on how family should always stick together and never let anything drive them apart. As a result, Neptune has a close bond with all her sisters. Neptune holds a close relationship with her sisters and would do anything to protect them and their kingdom. While under the influence of the Rage Gems, Neptune was highly critical of her own sisters. She expressed regret and apologized for her words while under their influence and admitted that she was always jealous of Vesta, in particular her relationship with Prometheus citing that she did not believe someone could love her the way Prometheus loved Vesta. Love interest Tritone Tritone is a seapony and Neptune's husband. They originally met when Neptune was swept away from Wu Xing by the ocean's tides and wound up far away from her home in an unfamiliar land. Tritone found her and tended to her while she recovered. During their time together, Tritone helped Neptune to see the beauty in the ocean and understand that some forces of nature are simply beyond one's control, something the strict princess had difficulty accepting. During their time together, love blossomed between them and Tritone chose to remain in Wu Xing with Neptune, eventually fathering a child with her. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z